singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dua Lipa
Background and Beginnings Dua Lipa is a singer who began her work, in 2015 with the Warner Music Group on her debut album studio album. In August of the same year she released her first single titled "New Love", produced by Emile Haynie and Andrew Wyatt. She released her second single "Be the One", in later in the year, in the month of October. The song achieved success across Europe, reaching #1 in Belgium, Poland and Slovakia, as well as charting within the top 10 in over 11 European territories. In Australia and New Zealand, the song became a success via airplay, reaching numbers 6 and 20 respectively. Dua Lipa herself describes her musical style as "dark pop". On 30 November 2015, she was revealed to be one of the acts on the BBC Sound of... 2016 long list. Her first tour in the UK and Europe began in January 2016. In November 2016, she concluded her tour through Europe. In February 2016, she released her third single "Last Dance", followed by "Hotter than Hell" on 6 May. "Hotter than Hell" became a hit worldwide, especially in the UK, where it peaked at #15 on the Official Chart Top 40. On 26th August, her fifth overall single "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" was released, peaking at #30 in the UK. It became her first entry on the US Billboard Hot 100, debuting at #72. "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" also topped the Billboard Dance Club Songs chart and reached #23 on the Billboard Mainstream Top 40 chart. She was featured on Sean Paul's single "No Lie", released in November 2016. The song reached #10 in the UK. The following month, a documentary about the musical artist was commissioned by The Fader magazine, titled See in Blue. EBBA, and First Female Artist to top the chart in two years In January 2017, Lipa won the EBBA Public Choice Award, and released the single "Scared to Be Lonely", a collaboration with Martin Garrix, reaching #14 in the UK. She performed at the Indonesian TV channel's birthday SCTV and was awarded as Young and Promising International Artist at the SCTV Music Awards in May 2017. Her debut studio album album entitled Dua Lipa was released on 2 June 2017. Its sixth single "New Rules", released in the following month, became her first #1 in the UK, and the first by a female solo artist to reach the top in the UK since "Hello" by Adele in 2015. Her best-selling single to date, the song also charted in the top 10 in other territories, including #2 in Australia, #6 in the US and #7 in Canada. She then went on to perform at the Glastonbury Festival in June. In August, she performed at the We the Fest, an Indonesian music festival in Jakarta. She performed on the BBC's Later... with Jools Holland in October. In December, she was named the most streamed woman of 2017 in the UK by Spotify. She had four singles reach the UK top 10 in 2017, with "Be the One", "Bridge over Troubled Water" (a charity single as part of Artists For Grenfell for the families of the victims of the Grenfell Tower fire), "New Rules" and "No Lie". BRIT History, and Collaborations In January 2018, she received nominations in five categories at the Brit Awards – more nominations than any other artist in that exact year. She was nominated for British Female Solo Artist, British Breakthrough Act, MasterCard British Album of the Year for Dua Lipa, British Single of The Year and British Video of The Year for "New Rules". She made BRIT award history by being first female artist to have had received five nominations. She performed at the awards ceremony held on 21st February at the O2 Arena in London and won two of the five awards, these being the awards for British Female Solo Artist and British Breakthrough Act. Dua announced via social media that she had begun working on new material for her second album. At this point she was working with MNEK, who had previously co-written her single "IDGA". The singer also collaborated with electronic music producer Whethan on a song called "High" for the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack released in February 2018. On 6th April 2018, Lipa and Calvin Harris released the single "One Kiss" which topped the UK Singles Chart on 20 April, making it Lipa's second UK number one; Lipa provided the vocals and was also credited as a writer. She performed in the opening ceremony of the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final in Kiev on 26 May. In May 2018, she said that her second album, likely released in 2019, would be heavily influenced by acts such as disco kingpin Nile Rodgers who also took active part in studio recordings, the late Prince and OutKast. It was also reported that she planned to have collaborations with other artists coming out later in 2018, such as one with Mark Ronson and Diplo newly-formed superduo Silk City. Mark Ronson later confirmed the song's title would be "Electricity". The song was released on the 9th September 2018. She was also featured in "If Only", a song from Italian singer Andrea Bocelli sixteenth studio album Sì. She performed at the F1 Singapore Grand Prix in September of the same year. In the same month, she was chosen as the face of British car brand Jaguar's new electric car, I-PACE. The brand made a special remix of Lipa's newly released song "Want To", and fans around the world had the ability to create their own version of Dua Lipa x Jaguar’s on the Join The Pace website based on their own driving behaviour or the music they listen to, and share it on social media. Shortly after the collaborations was announced, Jaguar and Lipa set the world record for the "most remixed song ever". Dua later released the super deluxe edition of her self-titled debut studio album; Dua Lipa, entitled Complete Edition, with three new songs and featured with previous collaborations with various artists on 19 October. This included a collaboration with Blackpink called "Kiss and Make Up". Alita, Yves Saint Laurent, and "Don't Start Now" In January 2019 she released a song titled "Swan Song" which featured in the film; Alita: Battle Angel, and peaked at #24 in the UK Official Chart Top 40. She won Best Music Video of the year or something along those lines at the BRIT awards in 2019 alongside Calvin Harris with the song One Kiss. In August 2019 Dua partnered with Yves Saint Laurent as the face for their Fragrance called Libre in. On October 31st 2019 she began work on her upcoming second studio album with the release of the lead single "Don't Start Now" which entered the UK Official Chart Top 40 at #2 just narrowly missing an entry to the chart at the number 1 spot, being beaten to it by Tones and I's song ""Dance Monkey." She first performed "Don't Start Now" on The Graham Norton Show on 1st November 2019. 'Don't Start Now' ultimately peaked at #2 on the UK Official Top 40 singles chart. Two days later she performed the song at the 2019 MTV Europe Music Awards. On Friday 13th December 2019 she released an audio of a new song entitled 'Future Nostalgia.' Three days later on Monday 16th December she released the official lyric video for 'Future Nostalgia.' On Friday 31st January 2020 she released her new single entitled 'Physical'. On Friday 7th February 2020 her new single entitled Physical entered the chart at #12. Overall she has won 34 awards of 81 awards that she has been nominated for. She has headlined four tours and been an opening act on a further three tours. Ava Max would love to see a collaboration of Albanian heritaged women, and would love to join a project with Bebe Rexha, Rita Ora, and Dua Lipa with Max citing 'new lady marmalade.' Track Discography * New Love (Dua Lipa) * Be the One (Dua Lipa) * Last Dance (Dua Lipa) * Hotter than Hell (Dua Lipa) * Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Lipa * No Lie (Sean Paul featuring Dua Lipa) * Scared to Be Lonely (Martin Garrix featuring Dua Lipa) * Bridge over Troubled Water (Artists For Grenfell) * New Rules (Dua Lipa) * IDGA (Dua Lipa) * High (Dua Lipa featuring Whethan) * One Kiss (Calvin Harris featuring Dua Lipa) * Electricity (Dua Lipa featuring Silk City) * If Only (Andrea Bocelli featuring Dua Lipa) * Want To (Dua Lipa featuring Jaguar) * Kiss and Make Up (Blackpink featuring Dua Lipa) * Swan Song (Dua Lipa) * Don't Start Now (Dua Lipa) * Future Nostalgia (Dua Lipa) * Phyiscal (Dua Lipa) TV and Film * Familja Moderne * Sounds Like Friday Night * Saturday Night Live * The Voice of Germany Category:Born in albania Category:Albums Category:Collaborations Category:British singing talent Category:Singers